The present invention relates to microwave-assisted chemistry, and in particular relates to a microwave instrument that offers particular advantages useful for chemical synthesis reactions.
The present invention relates to devices and methods for microwave-assisted chemistry. As generally recognized in the chemical arts, many chemical reactions can be initiated or accelerated by increasing the temperaturexe2x80x94i.e. heatingxe2x80x94the reactants. Accordingly, carrying out chemical reactions at elevated (i.e., above ambient) temperatures is a normal part of many chemical processes.
For many types of chemical compositions, microwave energy provides an advantageous method of heating the composition. As is well recognized in the art, microwaves are generally categorized as having frequencies within the electromagnetic spectrum of between about 1 gigahertz and 1 terahertz, and corresponding wavelengths of between about 1 millimeter and 1 meter. Microwaves tend to react well with polar molecules and cause them to rotate. This in turn tends to heat the material under the influence of the microwaves. In many circumstances, microwave heating is quite advantageous because microwave radiation tends to interact immediately with substances that are microwave-responsive, thus raising temperature very quickly. Other heating methods, including conduction or convection heating, are advantageous in certain circumstances, but generally require longer lead times to heat any given material.
In a similar manner, the cessation of application of microwaves causes an immediate corresponding cessation of the molecular movement that they cause. Thus, using microwave radiation to heat chemicals and compositions can offer significant advantages for initiating, controlling, and accelerating certain chemical and physical processes.
In recent years, much interest in the fields of chemical synthesis and analysis has focused upon the use, synthesis or analysis of relatively small samples. For example, in those techniques that are generally referred to as xe2x80x9ccombinatorialxe2x80x9d chemistry, large numbers of small samples are handled (e.g., synthesized, reacted, analyzed, etc.) concurrently for the purpose of gathering large amounts of information about related compounds and compositions. Those compounds or compositions meeting certain threshold criteria can then be studied in more detail using more conventional techniques.
Handling small samples, however, tends to present difficulties in conventional microwave-assisted instruments. In particular, small masses of material are generally harder to successfully affect with microwaves than are larger masses. As known to those of ordinary skill in this art, the interaction of microwaves with responsive materials is referred to as xe2x80x9ccoupling.xe2x80x9d Thus, stated differently, coupling is more difficult with smaller samples than with larger samples.
Furthermore, because of the nature of microwaves, specifically including their particular wavelengths and frequencies, their interaction with particular samples depends upon the cavity into which they are transmitted, as well as the size and type of the sample being heated.
Accordingly, in order to moderate or eliminate coupling problems, conventional microwave techniques tend to incorporate a given cavity size, a given frequency, and similarly sized samples. Such techniques are useful in many circumstances and have achieved wide acceptance and use. Nevertheless, in other circumstances when one of these parametersxe2x80x94sample size, material, microwave frequencyxe2x80x94is desirably or necessarily changed, the cavity typically has to be re-tuned in order to provide the appropriate coupling with the differing loads. Stated somewhat differently, and by way of illustration rather than limitation, in a conventional device a one gram load would require tuning different from a ten gram load, and both of which would require different tuning from a hundred gram load, and all of which would differ if the microwave frequency or type of material is changed.
As another issue, differently-sized samples are generally most conveniently handled in reaction vessels that are proportionally sized based on the size of the sample. Many instruments for microwave-assisted chemistry, however, arexe2x80x94for logical reasons in most casesxe2x80x94made to handle vessels of a single size; e.g. instruments such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,804 or open vessels as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,080. Thus although such instruments are valuable for certain purposes, the are generally less convenient, and in some cases quite ineffective for samples, vessels, and reaction other than a certain size (volume) or type.
As yet another issue, many reactions proceed more favorably under increased (i.e. above atmospheric) pressure. Controlling and using increased pressures for small samples in microwave-assisted chemistry can, for the reasons stated above and others, be somewhat difficult.
Accordingly, the need exists for new and improved instruments for microwave assisted chemistry that can handle small samples, can conveniently handle a variety of sample sizes and vessel sizes and that can incorporate and handle higher pressure reactions when desired or necessary.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a microwave instrument suitable for chemical synthesis and related reaction and that can handle small samples, can conveniently handle a variety of sample sizes and vessel sizes and that can incorporate and handle higher pressure reactions when desired or necessary.
The invention meets this object with an instrument for microwave-assisted chemical processes that avoids tuning discrepancies that otherwise result based upon the materials being heated. The instrument comprises a source of microwave radiation a waveguide in communication with the source, with at least a portion of the waveguide forming a cylindrical arc, a cylindrical cavity immediately surrounded by the cylindrical arc portions of the waveguide, and at least 3 slotted openings in the circumference of the circular waveguide that provide microwave communication between the waveguide and the cavity.
In another aspect the invention is a method of conducting organic synthesis reactions comprising applying microwave radiation to a sample using a frequency to which the sample (solvent, etc) will thermally respond, and optimizing the coupling between the applied microwaves and the (load) sample without adjusting the physical dimensions of the cavity, without physical movement of the cavity (i.e. no tuning screws), without physical movement of the position of the sample and without adjusting the frequency of the applied microwaves as the sample heats and as the reaction proceeds.
In another aspect, the invention is a pressure-measuring vessel system for microwave assisted chemical processes. In this aspect, the invention comprises a pressure resistant vessel (i.e., it resists the expected pressure to which it is expected to be exposed) that is otherwise transparent to microwave radiation, a pressure-resistant closure for the mouth of the vessel, with portions of the closure including a pressure resistant synthetic membrane, a pressure transducer external to the vessel, and a tube extending from the transducer, through the membrane and into the vessel for permitting the pressure inside the vessel to be applied against the transducer while the closure and membrane otherwise maintain the pressure resistant characteristics of the vessel.
In another aspect, the invention is an instrument for microwave-assisted chemical processes that provides greater flexibility in carrying out microwave-assisted chemistry under varying conditions. In this aspect, the instrument comprises a source of microwave radiation, a cavity in communication with the source, with the cavity including at least one wall formed of two engaged portions that form a barrier to the transmission of microwaves when so engaged, with the engaged portions being disengagable from one another; and with one of the portions further including a microwave-attenuating opening for receiving a reaction vessel therethrough and into the cavity when the portions are engaged.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a method of increasing the efficiency of microwave-assisted chemical reactions. The method comprises carrying out a first chemical reaction in a reaction vessel in an attenuated cavity of a microwave instrument, removing the reaction vessel and the attenuator from the instrument, placing a different reaction vessel and a differently-sized attenuator in the same cavity of the instrument, and carrying out a second chemical reaction in the different vessel in the cavity of the instrument.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention and the manner in which the same are accomplished will become clearer based on the followed detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: